Minor
by Caterina Malfoy
Summary: Trece años. Y su mundo se volvió negro y oscuro. Solo, gracias a cuatro muchachos, podía sonreír y estar alegre aunque fueran unos minutos. Pero ¿Era amor o amistad lo que sentía hacia algunos de ellos? ¿Y ellos hacia ella?
1. Chapter 1

**Minor**

Su llegada a Hogwarts no fue tan espectacular como imaginaba.

Muchos se quedaron mirando a otros lugares mientras una muchachita baja, de unos trece años, avanzaba entre la multitud de alumnos, para sentarse en la mesa de Slytherin.

Habia llegado el dia anterior, dos de septiembre, y todavía no conocia a nadie, pues sus compañeros de clase se habían mostrado con ella muy fríos.

Por la mañana siguiente, se vistió tan bien como pudo para ir a la primera clase del día. Su larga y sedosa melena de color arena le caía por encima de la camiseta de blanca del uniforme, donde unos bien dotados pechos presionaban la tela, pues la muchacha llevaba bien cerrada la camiseta. Unas torneadas piernas aparecían por debajo de la faldita plisada enfundadas en los grises calcetines del uniforme.

Salió tapada con la túnica de su casa, y se dirigió al comedor.

Se sentía pequeña y estraña en ese lugar cuando, de pronto, notó una mirada clavada en su espalda. Se volteó y quedó cara a cara con un muchacho mucho más alto que ella, atractivo y musculoso, con el pelo rubio y largo.

-¿Quién eres?- le preguntó extrañado.

Ella iba a responder que se llamaba Kathleen, que tenía trece años y que acababa de llegar, pero no pudo decir nada. El muchacho le tendió la mano y se la llevó pasillo a lo lejos, hacia una pequeña habitación minuscula, donde cerró la puerta y empezó a besarla con ternura.

-Eres muy linda- le susurraba al oído, repetidamente-. Me encanta tu cabello, brilla como el sol- le repetía cariñoso, mientras le desabrochaba la camiseta y le besaba en el cuello-...mmm- gimió-, me encantan...-susurró, presionandole con fuerza esos pechos tan generosos para su temprana edad.

Poco a poco, le fue quitando la ropa. Ella no podia decir nada, se dejaba hacer. Notaba que era un hombre poderoso y mayor, seguramente de séptimo curso, a quien nada podia negar. No entendía esa sensación, pero sabia que debía guiarse por sus instintos.

Él continuó con sus asuntos sin percatarse de que la pequeña había empezado a llorar en silencio. El rubio continuaba manoseándola y besándola, cada vez con menos cariño y más lujuria, hasta que consiguió despojarla de toda la ropa y la dejó hecha una bolita en el suelo frío.

Ella estaba asustada observando como el muchacho se quitaba ese cinturón negro y le susurraba, casi como una serpiente.

-Haz lo que te mando, o ya sabes lo que toca- agitó el cinturón en el aire, provocando que hiciera un chasquito, mientras se acercaba a la chica para continuar con su trabajo.

La obligó a hacer muchas cosas, ella no quería, pero estaba demasiado asustada para gritar.

Cuando, por fin, consiguió hacerlo, el muchacho, furioso, la pegó con el látigo.

Sus gritos no cesaban, quería que parara, quería volver a casa, quería morir.

De pronto, se abrió la puerta, cuatro muchachos entraron apuntando el rubio con sus varitas y lo amenazaron. La pequeña perdía el conocimiento por momentos, todo se le volvía negro, no distinguía ningún rostro.

Solo oyó la palabra _Merodeadores_.


	2. Chapter 2

Habían pasado ya mucho tiempo, después de todo aquello, y la pequeña Kathleen, como todo ser humano creció. Ahora, con 17 años, su cabellera seguía deslumbrando tanto como antaño, sus ojos seguían del mismo color gris platinado, pero habían adquirido un tono alegre, feliz, divertido avellanandose con el tiempo. Quizá, lo que menos había cambiado en Kathy durante los años, fueran esas curbas y esos pechos, incluso ahora parecían mucho más grandes que los que le pertocaban por su edad.

Cada mañana, como ese miércoles once de Octubre, se despertaba temprano, intentando no hacer ruido para no molestar a sus compañeras de habitación, y se internaba en la ducha.

La gustaba el agua calentita encima de su piel, recorriendo cada centímetro de ella, acariciándola con suavidad pero rapidez. Le gustaba imaginar que eran las manos de sus enamorados.

Porque, ¿Por qué negarlo? Kathy andaba loca por cuatro chicos.

Uno, moreno, de pelo desordenado, rebelde sin causa, y muy divertido. La hacía reír siempre que los fantasmas del pasado atacaban. Otro, era de cabello castaño, rostro cansado, pálido y ojos miel. Tímido y rubio era el terecero. El cuarto, era la misma imagen de un chico perfecto que Kathy tenía en mente desde que era pequeña y sus padres le anunciaron que ya estaba prometida, y que el nombre del tal le sería revelado al cumplir los diecisiete años.

Aunque estuviera loca por ellos, jamás tendrían nada. Eran sus mejores amigos, y su trauma no se lo permitiría.

Salió de la ducha, se encontró con que sus compañeras de habitación ya no estaban, pero tampoco se sorprendió. Fue hacia su cama, envuelta más o menos en una minúscula toalla, mientras el cabello le caía con suavidad, mojado, por la espalda.

Estaba de espaldas a la puerta, así que no oyó como dos chicos entraban a escondidas a su habitación, cerraban e insonorizaban la puerta. Sólo se percató de su llegada cuando cerraron la puerta de golpe.

Se volteó asustada.

Los dos iban vestidos ya con la túnica del colegio. Al primero, Severus Snape, esta le iba un tanto grande, ancha y parecía quizá un poco vieja. Sus cabellos negros, grasientos, le caían por cada lado de una cabeza pálida, coronada por una ganchuda nariz. A su lado, Rodolphus Lestrange, quien había repetido curso un par de veces, sonreía lascivamente ante la imagen de la chica medio desnuda, con unos mechos de cabello castaño oscuro cayéndole seductoramente de la coleta atada con una cinta de terciopelo.

-Mi pequeña Kathy- empezó el segundo, acercándose a ella, tranquilamente-. Tu imagen es como la de una Venus real- suspiró, para si mismo.

-¿Qué hacéis aquí?- inquirió la muchacha, preocupada.

-¿Tú qué crees?- repuso Snape, acercándose a ella también.

Kathy tragó saliba. No le cabía duda a qué habían venido. El problema, era que no entendía el porqué de esa situación.

Empezó a temblar, con el fantasma de Lucius Malfoy, quien había intentado abusar de ella, atacándola de nuevo, con los gritos y gemidos que habían poblado sus más oscuras pesadillas. Instintivamente, su mano se deslizó hacia su espalda, donde habían quedado varias cicatrices de los latigazos inflingidos por Malfoy aquel macabro día.

-Por favor...- suplicó la muchacha, mirándolos a los ojos.

Pero Lestrange quería lo que quería, e iba a coneguirlo.

Con un movimiento de cabeza, le indicó a Snape que la cogiera, y él lo hizo como pudo, tumbándola encima de la cama, todavía por hacer, olvidándose de la toalla. La ató con fuerza de manos contra una de las vigas, y le tapó la nariz para que abriera la boca. Kathy supuso que quería que se tragara algo. Intentó resistirse, pero forcejear la estaba dejando sin aire. Terminó abriendo la boca.

Snape le lanzó un extraño líquido con sabor a fresas, que la dejó fuera de combate.

Fue el turno de Lestrange quien, poco a poco, se había ido quitando toda la ropa, para quedar tan desnudo como la muchacha, que temblaba toda ella, acurrucándose tanto como le era posible contra el suelo.

-¿Quieres que te folle?- le preguntó suavemente al oído.

-Sí- repuso ella, con un gemido de placer.

Desconcertada por su respuesta, se dio cuenta de que, en ese momento, no deseaba nada más que complacer a Lestrange, y a Snape si se lo pedía. Las cuerdas se aflojaron solas cuando notaron su cambio de voluntad, y Snape de encerró en el baño, pues no quería ver el espectáculo.

Kathy y Lestrange se besaron, mientras él le acariciaba la espalda, y ella hacía lo mismo con el torso, bajando con suavidad hacia la zona pélvica del chico.

Éste se avalanzó contra ella, aprisionándola entre el colchón y su fuerte cuerpo, mientras le besaba el cuello. Ella se abrió de piernas, mientras él empezaba un movimiento pélvico sin penetrarla.

El placer llegó a la chica, que soltó un gemido desgarrador.

Lestrange no esperó más. Kathy estaba tan predispuesta a lo que hacían que siquiera tuvo que masturbarla un poco para que terminara de excitarse y así poder realizar una penetración.

Mientras le lamía los pezones, mordisqueándolos de vez en cuando, empezó a embestirla, ignorando los gritos de dolor de la chica.

Se preguntó, desconcertado, como podía semejante chica ser todavía virgen, pero no le dió más vueltas, porque aquella información terminó de excitarlo.

Las embestidas fueron subiendo de fuerza y frecuencia, cada vez más rápidas, haciendo temblar la cama de doseles, con un chirrido de madera y muelles.

Kathy había dejado de pensar hacía rato.

Cuando Lestrange le dió la vuelta, y empezó a penetrrarla por detrás, siquiera notó dolor esta vez. Sólo notaba más ganas de hacer eso, de sentirse deseada, besada, toqueteada, por algún varón. Aunque, ahora que pensaba un poco, quizá tampoco le haría ningún feo a ninguna mujer.

Lestrange cambió de posición otra vez, haciendo que fuera ella esta vez dara botes encima de él.

Cuando, finalmente, Lestrange llegó a su punto máximo de plenitud, unas mariposas recorrieron el estómago de ámbos.

Kathy se dejó caer, en la cama, adormecida o inconsciente.

Una voz, la de Lestrange, se le apareció en sueños.

_Ahora me vas a adorar. A mi, o a quien te lo pida, siempre que sea Sangre Limpia. Sobretodo, debes hacer sufrir a los Merodeadores._


End file.
